Hearts Castle
by Lyddel
Summary: Todo Wonderland se compone de peculiares lugares con habitantes únicos. El Castillo de Corazones no es la excepción, y el caballero y el conejo, tendrían que aprender a soportarse de una u otra forma.


Momento de inspiración, salió esto ~~ aunque en realidad no es mucho, one-shot corto o drabble largo xDD

no sabía en que genero ponerlo D:, si está mal, diganlo saber por favor! *^*

**Autora:** Lyddel  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Ace x Peter o Peter x Ace, como quieran tomarlo (?).  
**Disclaimer: **Nada salvo la historia aquí es mio D:  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi, bloodplay

* * *

**Hearts Castle**

En el castillo de Vivaldi nunca pasaba nada ordinario, dentro de aquella construcción el viento que entraba silbando por las ventanas, moviendo las cortinas en un alegre danzar de colores y listones, ocultaba las voces que susurraban cuentos de fantasía, secretos inaudibles, anécdotas históricas e incluso narraciones escalofriantes sobre lo que entre esas paredes había sucedido. Las pinturas habían sido testigos de la verdad detrás de las palabras de aquellas historias, incapaces de transmitirlo. El frío suelo de mármol y las tibias alfombras mantenían invisibles las huellas de afortunadas y desafortunadas personas, el gobernante, el súbdito, el victimario o la víctima que habían caminado sobre ellos. Y siempre, siempre eran las rosas rojas las que silenciaban los gritos, las risas y el llanto.

Los pasillos se habían convertido en laberintos de mentiras y misterios, las habitaciones en extrañas entidades de las que podías escuchar historias si prestabas atención, la entrada en el conjuro que mantenía todo aquello hermético al exterior impidiendo que algo perturbara el relajado ambiente que se percibía alrededor y, por último, sus habitantes en sus guardianes.

Por supuesto, tan mágica construcción precisaba peculiares personajes, una hermosa mujer imposible de decifrar, un amable cazador y verdugo de almas y a la persona más peligrosa de aquel país mintiendo bajo un par de orejas blancas.

Esas paredes no presenciaban nada ordinario, nunca.

De cuando en cuando entre los pasillos se vislumbran dos siluetas y se escucha el sonido del chocar metal contra metal acompáñandolas, pasos apresurados, zancadas largas, un disparo y una espada cortando el aire.

Quienes los perciben se han acostumbrado a sus juegos y para los demás, allá afuera, la pelea de un conejo y un caballero ha pasado a ser un susurro para convertirse en una leyenda de carnicería o de venganza.

Uno a uno los ataques continúan siendo lanzados con tino certero y un objetivo en claro, ataques que llevan impresos el orgullo y la obstinación de quien los efectúa, siempre haciendo gala de las habilidades y la fuerza aún escondidas, y que de dar en el blanco, serán los puntos que primero derribe, dolor que sin falta es correspondido por una mueca soberbia y una mirada que dice inferioridad.

El sabor metálico comienza a inundar sus bocas y el intenso rojo que predomina en cada centímetro de terciopelo y tafetán del castillo se encuentra ahora tambien en sus manos. No saben quien ha perdido más vida por que el líquido se mezcla y se confunde con la alfombra, una huella más que se queda marcada y oculta, frases mas a la leyenda y minutos menos en su historia.

Sus pasos, cada vez más lentos y menos gallardos debido al dolor y al cansancio que nunca se permitirán expresar, comienzan a guiarlos hacía uno de los salones. Una versión en miniatura de aquella enorme habitación donde se llevan a cabo las fiestas y los bailes que organiza una bella dama para luego faltar a las mismas. Los rodean ahora pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, vitrinas con variados y curiosos objetos, vajillas y cubiertos que nunca se han utilizado ni se utilizarán, enormes floreros blancos con figuras pintadas en color crema, un sencillo pero hermoso trono en un extremo, rodeado del mismo terciopelo que las ventanas, elevado por tres escalones, los dibujos caprichosos que forman las losetas de mármol, candelabros plateados situados sobre largos y esbeltos muebles y en el techo, una araña de la que cuelgan una infinidad de lágrimas de cristal.

Se molestan, se desagradan entre ellos, pero les molesta y les desagrada esa habitación sin el otro, por que es ahí donde ocultos entre los pasillos y tras la puerta le dan un alto a la pelea pero sin terminar el juego, solo con el paisaje de un atardecer invernal y el de una roca siendo golpeada agresivamente por las aguas de una cascada como testigos dejan que el juego tome otro nombre.

Para probar el sabor del metal una vez más, sabe diferente, el rojo se torna más intenso y les azota como un látigo en la lengua, quema. Difiere porque no es propia, es la del contrario tomada de los labios, de las manos y del cuerpo del otro, es tomada incluso de la espada ensangrentada una mezcla de ambas esencias.

Y a la necesidad de aquel hermoso líquido le comienza a acompañar la necesidad de la otra persona de un modo más entero, una necesidad que los lleva a pesar del cansancio a entregarse mutuamente todo lo que les queda.

En ese salón, siempre.

Con la parte alta del ventanal abierta para que el silbido del viento esconda jadeos y susurros, para que el suelo pueda confundir el trazo de sus siluetas con los dibujos que ya poseía, para que las rosas rojas solo permitan escuchar las lágrimas de cristal del techo y que el frió sol carmesí no pueda contar nada.

Para que los susurros se conviertan en voces, las huellas en personas y los silencios en ruidos que tomarán parte en la narración de una leyenda que, como siempre, estará alejada de la realidad.

* * *

Fic raro D:, no sé, quería hacer algo diferente de lo que generalmente hago, personalmente me gustó, pero enserio enserio, apreciaría comentarios para saber si quedó bonito y continuar haciendo cosas raras como esta o es un asco y hay que regresar al estilo anterior.

Además, si no dejan un review el conejillo de indias pardo se comerá su riñón (?).

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
